The Best Kept Secret
by AChangeOfHeart
Summary: What if there is more then one way to be a singer? Something's going on in the twilight world that no one seems to know about. What will happen when it all comes out into the open and how will everyone cope? Twilight story with twists. stick with it!
1. Prologue

The air was so dry and hung heavily around me. I was taking the discomfort inside my lungs knowing that everything would eventually be worth it. I would see her. I couldn't stand to hold my breath, I knew there would be no chance of me finding her otherwise. The night-time air was stifling and looking at my surroundings I couldn't believe that someone would possibly choose to live in this dry wasteland but the houses that were climbing up beside me told me that some people were stupid enough to make this choice. I just could not see how she coped and always felt concern for her well-being when I was here.

I had been walking at a leisurely pace since I had landed in the desert like place. Knowing that, before long, I would find her. I'd stuck to the shadows as best I could so I would not draw attention to myself, the last thing I needed was for my family to know that I had come here.

I had long since familiarised myself with the area so I knew where I needed to go to find her, I was feeling a distinct pull to her. She had been here for most of her life and I was glad that she was my secret.

I turned onto the road that indicated I was almost at the cul-de-sac where she lived. Looking around I could still see the lights on in some of the windows. People would see me and certainly wouldn't be impressed with me lingering in the area. I would wait, I could wait, I must wait until it is safe for me to see her. I could see a towering desert willow a few meters along the road. This would be my hiding place, like it had been so many times before. I was glad that it still had a healthy supply of leaves and spindly pink flowers that hung like tendrils. Even in the waning light I could see the beauty of the colours within the petals.

After a short while I had climbed to my hiding place, I knew I would be comfortable until the time was ready. I would watch and wait patiently.

I couldn't help overhearing the conversations in the home behind me. She had been here earlier in the day. She had played with the family's own child and the parents of her friend had decided she was not to come there again. I was quite upset at that revelation. She was only a child and was perfectly harmless; it pained me to know that she wasn't accepted easily with people her own age. Someone as beautiful as her should not need to experience this. It hurt me to my core.

When the last home in the small area had extinguished their lights I knew the time was right for me to approach the girl that I had grown to love. I climbed down slowly and was almost at her home in a matter of minutes. Her bedroom was on the ground floor, as it has always been since she came to live in this wasteland.

I could see her in her bedroom, I was still a house distance away but I could still see her. She was curled up on the top of her bed. She had fallen asleep reading yet again. This seemed to be a pattern with her. I knew it would not take long for me to feel what I had come here for. Only a few more steps, that would be all it would take. I could make out her face as it lay on her pillow, I could hear gentle whistling snores as she deeply breathed in her sleep.

I climbed through her open window, instantly feeling anger towards her family who had left her in such an unprotected position even in her own bed.

I could feel it already, my bright light and euphoria that had encased me on many different occasions before. It surrounded me, almost blanketing me in her pure emotion. I knew other people would feel this from her, but not to such intensity as to what I felt it.

I slowly approached her bed and removed the book, careful not to disturb the sleeping angel just inches from my fingertips. Laying the small comforter which seemed to live across the end of her bed over her sleeping form. I knew there was no chance of me waking her by speaking, she always left me speechless. I felt completely encased in happiness and knew that the smile that had blessed my face was due to her.

I could not leave her side, she wouldn't wake. I sat on the aged stool at her desk, surrounded by various cuddly toys and dolls. If I was able to form coherent thoughts I would probably have laughed at the prospect of people seeing me in this position and the ridicule that would follow. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to be taken to the happiest place of my deep thoughts where I collected every positive thing in my life. They were beautiful and I thoroughly enjoyed the elation that had come from being in such close proximity to her.

I could never tell my family about this. They would never understand. How would they ever allow me to be near her and protect her the way I always had. I loved her. The way she made me feel was indescribable. When I came here, no one knew. I longed to protect her. I knew she was special; she was certainly special to me. When I visited I would always sit here in this chair. Close my eyes and just dream the best I could.

I would leave long before anyone in this neighbourhood woke, before any signs of life would show.

I was preparing myself already for the separation and feelings of loss I would feel in just a few short hours. I couldn't let myself feel this way. Id waited months to be here, and refused to waste my time fearing the departure. I never knew when and if I would ever return. I just hoped it wouldn't be too long before I could come back.

I counted the minutes as they ticked by on the nearby clock. Just as the sky began to lighten I knew it was time to leave again. I would miss my angel. She meant so much to me and in comparison to every other person I knew, she was the only one who made me feel this way, this content. She gave me a reason to live and had done so since the moment I had first met her. She would always be mine.

I rose from my stool and placed the book that had remained closed in my hand on her bedside table, pulling her blanket a bit higher on her shoulders. A beautiful smile spread across her face reaching up to her delicately closed eyes. At that moment I felt another wave of compassion roll off of her.

I placed a small gentle kiss on her forehead and made my way towards the window. I longed to stay, but I knew it was not possible. I climbed out and turned slowly to bid her one more goodbye before I finally left, maybe for the last time, or maybe until I could come back again. I made a mental note to try and find a way to get more security in her home. There must be a way and if there was I would find it. I ran as fast as I could back to the highway still thinking about her and already feeling the loss as it rolled off me. I was glad I could always remember how I felt for those few small hours that I spent with her.

I would always be here for her, whether she knew it or not. I had made a promise to her years ago as I sat beside her whilst she slept that I would always look after her, I would always love her and I would always take care of her and keep her secure.

I would keep everything safe for her, she was my little secret.


	2. The Importance Of Being Edward

**Just incase anyone is getting confused with the first chapter. It does get explained, but later on in the story. If you stick with the story it will all make sense and its a pretty good idea. I hope you enjoy what ive wrote. I've already got 7chapters ready for posting in the next few weeks. Please feel free to rate and review, they make me very happy and give me more encouragement to post up new chapters. I'm loving this story so let me know what you think. :-)**

EPOV

I hated to admit that this whole weekend had bored me. I had been unable to find entertainment in anything. I'd tried reading, writing, playing my piano. Id even considered hunting but at present I really didn't want to venture out alone.

My brothers had gone house hunting on the outskirts of Seattle. After finishing high school Rosalie and Emmett were going to enrol in a University before arranging yet another wedding. As Jasper was pretending to be Rosalie's twin, he was going to graduate this summer aswel. Normally he would go to university along with my brother and sister. But this year he couldn't face the idea of enrolling again when he was already an expert in the only topic that interested him. Which was war, primarily the civil war. As he would be expected to go to university, especially with the association that our father was a well made man and would expect us all to go. Jasper had decided to move into his own home in Seattle. Far enough away as not to raise suspicion. But close enough to us that he could be near to his wife and be here easily if we needed him. It wasn't unusual for us to move away from the home when it was required of us.

I couldn't tell you how many homes Rosalie and Emmett had owned in the past. Which the majority got demolished due to the way they behaved when they were alone.

My sisters had gone to visit our friends in Denali followed by an intensive shopping trip in which they planned to supply the entire family with their summer wardrobes. There was no chance I would have gone with them for that. I hated going shopping anyway, regardless I did appreciate the intentions of my sisters. Alice always knew what I was going to wear anyway. It never surprised me when I went into my wardrobe and found my weeks outfits fully arranged by day.

I had intended to spend my weekend with Carlisle who is my father for all intents and purposes. That plan had quickly ceased when I had heard my mother Esme's thoughts. She had decided to spend the majority of the weekend in her bed with Carlisle whilst they had the home pretty much to themselves. Well, ignoring the fact that I would be home. Everyone generally ignored my presence when they wanted 'alone' time with their partners. I was used to it.

So here I was in the middle of the night walking around my back garden, aimlessly. My sisters should be the first ones to return and I was almost sure that Carlisle and Esme would resurface as soon as they were aware that their daughters were home. I'm sure that their return would be followed by a few hours and a few hundred dresses worth of a fashion show before we all would get ready for school.

We had moved to Forks a year ago. It seemed to be an almost perfect living situation for my family and me. It always seemed to be overcast and rainy. The rain didn't bother me although I knew it bothered my sister Rosalie who would spend hours arranging her hair each day. I had never met a vainer person in my life then her, but she was my sister and I tended to block her thoughts out of my head. We were surrounded by endless amounts or green. It spread along the floor, on the rocks and even climbed up the incredibly tall trees that surrounded the town so it almost appeared as though it was beginning to grow with the sky.

I didn't know what it was about the serenity in nature that allowed me to truly think. Even though I knew that I was the only one of my family that could really read the thoughts of others, unless I was alone when I was thinking I felt like everybody knew every intricate little thought that crossed my mind.

This wasn't the first time that me and my family had lived in forks.

I originally grew up in Chicago which was where Carlisle found me aged 17 dying in hospital of Spanish Influenza. The year was 1918 when I was changed forever to be frozen in the body of a 17 year old vampire. I had adopted Carlisle's special diet which was to drink the blood of animals as opposed to humans. We referred to ourselves as 'vegetarians'.

A few years later we were joined by his wife Esme of whom he changed after her failed suicide attempt. Ten years later Carlisle changed Rosalie who he hoped would become a mate for me. He was already my father figure and it didn't take long for Esme to become my mother. She was extremely maternal so the role seemed very fitting for her. I never saw Rosalie as anything more than an annoying sister and I was completely opposed to her joining our family. I never had a choice so I just accepted her. Then came Emmett, my big bear of a brother. He became part of our family at Rosalie's request; she had found someone she could love. Jasper and Alice randomly appeared in the 50's knowing pretty much everything about me and my family declaring that they were joining us, and so we welcomed them with open arms.

I always fought an internal battle with myself over my nature. I hated the monster that I knew resided within me. Sometimes I hated that I was a vampire although I could never hate Carlisle and his intentions, I deeply loved my companion. During my early years as a vampire I rebelled against the diet. I saw myself as a monster and took it upon myself to rid the world of all the other monsters out there. I took out rapists, murderers, burglars and any other miscreants. I eventually return to Carlisle and Esme with my bright red eyes glowing, which emphasised the lifestyle choice that I had taken. I was welcomed home and soon returned to the diet. Since that one rebellion I had had no other and my eyes had returned to the honey colour and remained that way since.

Today the only thoughts running through my head were self loathing towards myself and loneliness at not having agreed to spend my time with other members of my family. I could never envision myself with a partner such as what my parents, brothers and sisters had. Although I would love to have that kind of relationship with another person, I knew it would not be possible. Who could love a monster such as me when even I could not love myself. I did not deserve someone and I would not accept the possibility.

I don't know how long I had been standing out here. My shirt was soaked through so I knew at some point it had rained, but I had quickly become lost in my thoughts.

My sister Alice had had a vision almost a year ago to the day now. I had seen it repeated many times in her head. That was why we had come to Forks. She had seen me, happy, and no longer alone. Personally I didn't have much faith in this vision. We all knew better then to bet against Alice but I could never see myself happy or even entertain the prospect of it. I still had to go along with it to keep her in her usual high spirits. She was clearly my favourite sister and we seemed to share a special little bond that no one else in our family had. I was the only one she could truly share her visions with. And the majority of the time it made things within our family a lot easier.

I soon became aware that a car was turning onto the mile long gravel road which leads to our house. My sisters were home.

I went back into the lounge resuming my seat by the roaring fire, which I had lit through boredom. I was waiting for the little pixie to come bounding into the home. I knew I wouldn't have to wait long. It was still a few hours before we needed to get ready for school and I knew that it would be a very long few hours indeed.


	3. Big Fish In A Small Town Pond

Chapter 2

BPOV

It seemed that I had moved to the most undesirable place in the world. Well to me it was.

I had come to live in Forks, a constantly wet place encased in too much green. I didn't like it here. I had moved here to live with Charlie my father. I'd grown up with my mother in California and then on to Phoenix, I must admit I preferred the heat, the sun, the dryness of Phoenix. I had loved living with my mother but when she had remarried and her husband Phil needed to travel with his job, I decided she should go with him. I was physically unable to cause my mother pain and unhappiness so I moved to live with Charlie.

So that was how I had come to be in the oppressive school building just a matter of days after travelling hundreds of miles to join my father in his wooden box house in which I would spend the next few years of my life until I finished school. I can't say that I was happy with my situation but a gift of a new truck from my father which would allow me some independence was easily making things just that little bit better.

I was surprised by the general population of this school, compared to my last one there were hardly any students. Even if I wasn't aware of how many people lived in this town, just from the amount of pupils in general which were now my classmates I could tell that it was small and a very tight-knit community.

My lessons so far had been pretty basic, I had learnt the majority of the stuff they were teaching us a year earlier and that added to the boredom. I wasn't challenged and felt like I had nothing to do. I had met a few people already, some I liked and some I didn't. My mother always brought me up to be polite so I just kept on with a smile.

A lot of people in fact treated me like I was some kind of novelty in the small school and everyone wanted to introduce themselves to me. Only a few names had stuck in my head. Those were the people who seemed to be in most of my classes with me and therefore repetition had made me remember their names. Although I didn't think it would really matter. I would have preferred it if people would have just left me alone. I hated being the centre of attention and had spent the majority of the day with a prominent red tinge to my face that felt like it was like a beacon warning people of my embarrassment and obvious discomfort.

So that's how I'd found myself sat in the school's cafeteria. I'd practically been dragged here by two girls, Lauren and Jessica. I'd quickly realised that these girls had a penchant to gossip and were only spending time with me so that they could be the first to know everything about me. I didn't give into them. Even with their constant stream of probing questions.

When they pulled me into the large lunchroom, all I noticed was the overpowering scent of processed foods that invaded my nostrils. Eliciting a nauseous reaction from me. I was trying the best I could to fight the sensation which was pulling me to find the nearest bathroom.

I bought myself a bottle of water hoping that it would settle my stomach and found myself sandwiched between the two girls on a rounded lunch table. I couldn't tell you who anybody else around me was; Lauren and Jessica soon resumed their interrogation clearly unhappy with the results that they had received from me earlier.

I was incredibly thankful that the day was almost over and then I could return home where I knew I would be left alone.

Charlie was very much like me in that respect and didn't relish the idea of awkward conversations, I was grateful knowing I would not need to expect questions from him.

A sharp stab in my side brought me out of my thoughts; I turned to face the source of the pain which i knew would shortly form a bruise. 'Bella. Are you listening to me?' Laurens shrill voice brought me from my reverie.

'Sorry Lauren, I'm just a bit distracted, there's so much going on at the minute I'm just getting a bit overwhelmed' I wasn't lying. I was hoping it would give her the hint that I really didn't want to talk. Apparently it didn't work as she began speaking again.

'Uh!' she exclaimed slapping her hand onto the table, 'if you aren't going to listen then why am I even talking to you?' she huffed as she turned her back to face me.

I decided I wasn't going to waste the effort in trying to satisfy her. I didn't want to talk to her about this.

Just then I saw them. Walking through the door, the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my life. Piercing gold eyes which I instantly thought was peculiar. Long blond hair that fell down her back, and long legs that seemed to go on forever. I couldn't help but notice especially in comparison to the gigantic man that stood next to her. Immediately behind them were another man and woman walking hand in hand. It amazed me how short she was and yet she seemed to dance and twirl as she walked to the rhythm of her own beat. The man next to her looked at me, directly straight in the eyes and instantly turned away shyly. He walked more stiffly then he had when I first spotted him. The short girl twirled around him and ruffled her short spiky hair. I turned away as they passed the table I didn't want it to seem rude that I had obviously been staring at them.

I was curious; of all the people I had met today I felt the desperate need to know who they were. I decided that the best person to ask would probably be Jessica; she seemed to know everything about everyone in the room. I turned to face her 'Jessica, who are they?' I asked motioning to the backs of the group that had just passed us. She seemed elated that I was finally asking her a question directly.

'Oh erm' she replied acting nonchalant. 'The blond girl is Rosalie, she's with Emmett. That's big guy standing next to her that looks like he's been taking steroids. The boy behind them is Jasper; he's really weird and always looks like he's being tortured. He's Rosalie's twin. The freaky black haired girl next to him is Alice, they are both together aswel. They are Dr and Mrs Cullen's kids. Not their real kids, she can't have them herself or something so they go mad on fostering. 'She was smiling, in a manner which showed that she had just revealed someone's dark secret.

'Don't forget Edward, oooh he is just gorgeous' Lauren butted in. At that point Lauren and Jessica turned towards each other and began their own little conversation regarding Edward.

Right at that moment the most stunning man I had ever seen walked past the table heading in the direction of the other group. His piercing honey coloured eyes set deeply into his handsome face with his chiselled jaw and cheekbones he looked like he had stepped straight off of a runway. I saw a smile creeping onto his face.

'That's Edward,' Lauren remarked indicating towards the man that had just passed me. I was fascinated. I had no interest in boys, but I was finding myself fixated on Edward. I couldn't take my eyes off of him, and I had a feeling that he knew I was watching him.

APOV

I knew I was radiating excitement at the moment; Jasper squeezed my hand to show that he knew. I looked at him and flashed him the best, most loving smile that I could muster.

I was so excited, the timing was right. Everything indicated that she would come, any day now. I knew she would make Edward very happy, but I couldn't help but feel somewhat impatient. I'm not really known for my patience but I would do anything to make my brother happy and complete my family entirely.

Looking through the lunchroom's only window that wasn't obscured, I quickly glanced around at the buzzing, gossiping students inside. There was someone new sitting at the most annoying table out of all the students. The majority of the time I relished in listening to the gossip within this room, hoping that one day something would occur that I hadn't come across before. But it hadn't happened yet. They never mentioned anything of interest.

Rosalie turned to look at Jasper. It had been over a week since he last hunted and with his constant fight with his bloodlust, we all knew his close proximity to the surrounding humans would affect him more than normal. She was worried, I knew it. I had already informed my family that both me and Jasper wouldn't be present after lunchtime as he would be feigning illness so we could remedy his hunger. Regardless she was still worried and I could see that she was trying to gauge a reaction from Jasper as to whether he would be attacking today. I shook my head in her direction trying to reassure her. She turned and opened the door and we followed her and Emmett through.

At this moment nothing could dampen my high spirits. I couldn't help twirling around jasper as though this whole room was my own little stage and audience. I was smiling and knew i would not be able to stay still. The anticipation over her arrival and when it was to happen was making me very edgy.

As we were walking I felt Jasper stiffen against me. I knew it was a bad idea for him to have come to school today. He was hungry. I squeezed his hand reassuringly. I wanted to let him know he would be okay and he could cope whilst we waited to hunt. It wouldn't be long.

When we reached the drinks cabinet, I felt the familiar tingling pull behind my eyes that indicated to me that I was going to have a vision. In that split second I couldn't help but hope that it was going to make the vision of her clearer. Up until now she had been very fuzzy. The only thing that was clear was that both she and Edward would be happy.

_Edward was walking hand in hand with a girl. A smile sweeping across his face. She was spinning around looking up at the forest canopy and Edward laughed at her. Her long wavy brown hair spinning around her with the motions. She turned to face him. She returned his smile with one of her own that reached up to her eyes. Her wide, deep chocolate brown eyes seemed to widen even still and return the smile. She laughed at him and released his hand using it to cover her mouth to stifle the sound. He attempted to retrieve her hand which stopped her laughing. He lent down slowly to kiss her. A deep loving kiss. _

I was brought out of my vision to find jasper staring intently at me. My vision had brought Edwards attention to me and he looked at me very confused, almost disbelieving. I smiled at him and turned to observe the room.

She was here, she was the new girl. She was looking directly at Edward who seemed not to notice and was still looking at me. She was perfect. I couldn't help but feel satisfaction at having narrowed her arrival down to the day. Now that she was here, I needed to concentrate on finding a way to make my vision come true.


	4. Musings of The Modern Vampire

**People seem to really be loving my story. And I'm Glad. Thankyou all for your lovely reviews. So here is a bit of nice filler before everything goes to hell. So I hope you enjoy a bit of Alice and Jasper. So please remember to review. It really makes me smile. **

**People have been asking me questions about Edward in chapter one, well I can't explain that but keep reading and you'll soon find out!! **

Chapter 3

JPOV

I was glad that Alice had decided on skipping school and going hunting today. I knew I shouldn't wait so long to hunt, but I still wasn't used to all this animal blood and even though it was suitable sustenance over human blood I was still finding it quite unappealing. After seeing the new girl at lunch, I knew the day was going to become more tedious. By deciding to fake illness for the remainder of the afternoon Alice had given me the perfect opportunity to get out of this place. I would have to feed, and it would reassure my family that I was okay so they would stop worrying about me.

We had been to the office as soon as the end of the lunch bell rang, citing migraines as an illness. It had always amused me lying to the nurse; she became so flustered over our presence I really needed to fight a smile. By pretending we were ill every now and again also helped cover up our vampire nature. Alice had made me borrow Carlisle's Mercedes to drive us both to school this morning, giving her a suitable excuse to come home to care for me. Apparently it isn't easy to drive with a migraine, but I would just need to take Carlisle's word for it.

As soon as we dropped Carlisle's car at home we ran towards the forest. We soon came across a small herd drinking from a brook. After draining two of the herd a piece, we ran together to the west clearing on our land. It was the perfect opportunity to have some private time with my wife without the constant presence of our family.

Lying together in the long grass, Alice revealed her latest vision to me. I had been wondering what she had seen when we were in the lunchroom, and I couldn't say I was happy. She was so excited, she couldn't sit still and the broad smile that was gracing her face seemed to be a permanent fixture today.

I wasn't happy, but I made sure Alice didn't realise. I couldn't understand how Edward would be able to form a relationship with a human. I had tried to form a friendship with a human in the past but I knew that it wouldn't be possible. We had never actually spoken to Bella, but my beautiful wife already seemed to be planning the wedding. She would be changed at some point in the future too. That vision had come to her whilst we were travelling home. Even if she was able to become close to Edward I would not let him change her. He couldn't extinguish her life and her spirit like that.

I hungered after the blood of all humans and I had smelt her when we walked past. She did smell nice. I couldn't understand how Edward would be able to be so close to her and not kill her. My brother was the pride of our family; his record was almost as perfect as Carlisle's. It was a lot cleaner than mine. Carlisle had done a lot for me and Alice since we joined him and I couldn't bear the thought of him getting hurt. I would need to watch them closely.

It felt weird to me that for once I wouldn't be the biggest worry in the family.

Alice had left me to my thoughts since she revealed her vision to me. I figured she was planning something, what it was I wouldn't find out until she felt ready to tell me. It could be one of many things, knowing Alice it would most likely be some kind of shopping trip where she would torture me with endless clothing changes or turn me into her very own model and dress me up. She had only been shopping the day before but I knew that wouldn't put her off. She is my wife and I would do anything and everything to keep her happy. She had done so much for me in my life; I could try for an eternity and still wouldn't be able to repay her.

I stood up, turning to my wife as she sprawled on the grass. She looked at me confused but I couldn't help but bask in her radiance, she truly was beautiful. I leaned down into a bow, motioning as though I was tipping my hat and holding my hand in her direction. She giggled; it was a sound that I would forever cherish. She took my hand and stood gracefully.

"I think we should head back soon my lady, the family will be returning from school soon and I am sure our brother will want to talk to us." I offered her the biggest smile I had. She laughed, flinging her head back with the motion and nodded to me. I crooked my elbow on my hip giving her access to hold my arm as we walked.

"Well of course kind sir." She laughed again. "Your right we should go home. You're always the Southern gentleman my love." She took my arm pulling me in the direction of our home. We walked a few steps. She dropped my arm, kissed me on the cheek and danced into a pirouette in front of me. Laughing and soon breaking into a run. "Catch me Jazz" she said to me as she turned gently into the wind. Her scent travelled to me, automatically eliciting a strong reaction. She was forever teasing me. I ran after her.

When we arrived home, I could feel the tension crackling in the air. My brothers and sister were home and were waiting for us. After we had jumped over the river that bordered the back garden we could see Edward pacing in front of the tall glass windows. Rosalie was upstairs looking at her reflection in the wall length mirror in her room and Emmett was teasing Edward whilst playing a game on the widescreen TV in the lounge.

I tightened my grip on Alice's hand and watched as her smile disappeared off her face. I could feel the anger, confusion and betrayal rolling off Edward. I wouldn't be happy if he took his anger out on my wife. I started to send out feelings of calm towards the house as we approached. My positive emotion boost seemed to alert Edward to our presence. Edward turned to face us as soon as my wall of emotions hit him and he let out a low growl which travelled to us.

I couldn't stand the thought that Alice would be the subject of Edwards's wrath and his anger seemed to become stronger as we approached. The instinct to keep my wife safe was overpowering everything else within me at that moment. I stopped walking and pulled Alice to face me. "We don't have to go in there yet, Edward is pretty angry over something and I think you're the one he's after. We could go back to the forest and hunt some more, or we could go and visit the shops before they close." I didn't want to deal with Edwards's anger at the moment; I had enough emotions and conflictions twisting around my body. The last thing I needed was his in addition to my own. I knew that Alice would be highly tempted by my offer of me willingly going shopping with her. It was a low blow that I hoped would be enough to make her turn away from the house. I could see the conflicts on her face like an open book. She wanted to go, she smiled at me and I knew she had decided to deal with Edward later.

Her eyes glazed over, she was having a vision. Within a few seconds she had returned to normal. Her eyes were no longer cloudy but a bright honey colour almost fluorescent in the light. The smile dropped from her face and I knew I wouldn't like what she was going to say.

"No, we need to go in the house. It'll be worse if we leave it until later and you and Edward will fight. Esme will get upset. She's not home right now. We need to get this over with." She tightened her grip on my hand as she spoke, and began pulling me towards the house.

I didn't want to deal with my brother now, but I hated seeing my mother upset. She never harmed anybody and she didn't deserve to have to deal with the rowing that would ensue. More so if we didn't return until later and leave Edward and his foul mood waiting. I wouldn't like to guess how much of the house he would demolish in the process, especially with the childish tantrums that he was prone to.


	5. Edward's Blood Boils

**Hey everyone. Sorry it's taking me a while to update, I've just moved house and I don't have the internet at home yet so I'm having to steal it off my friends. Grrr. So please bare with me during this time. I will still be updating, I'll aim for at the most fortnightly from now on. The story still has another 8 chapters after this one written so far so it isn't going to be grinding to a halt anytime soon. I really hope you like this chapter. Please Rate and Review. I'll post another chappie as soon as I can. Thanks again for sticking with me during this stressful time. Thanks xx**

EPOV

I was furious. Alice must have known this would happen. She would have known. But why didn't she tell me? Something like this wouldn't go unnoticed by her and since she was watching mine and Bella's future so avidly she must have known what would happen when we met.

I had been sat mere inches away from her. Ever since she had entered the room, the only thing I could smell was her blood. I could hear it pounding around her body. She was sat next to me clearly aware that something was wrong. I tried not to breathe, and when she spoke to me I couldn't respond. She must have thought I was the world's biggest idiot, and incredibly insane.

I wanted to drain her. I was planning out different ways to kill her with minimum impact on the surrounding students. I was hoping that by thinking and making different plans in my head it would hopefully pass the time. Time was dragging by much slower than normal and I was beginning to get frustrated within myself. I was counting down and I heard every second expire on the clock.

Just before the bell rang I fled from the room. As soon I was out of the close proximity of her delicious scent I began to feel better. It was so hard for me not to grab her and sink my teeth into her flesh. I had never wanted to drink a human's blood more then what I had in that moment.

Alice would have seen me. Especially when I kept making the decisions to kill her, especially in the multitude of ways I had decided upon. I was fully aware that my phone hadn't vibrated in my pocket. Even if she didn't see until I made the decision she would have contacted me, warning me. But she had said nothing. The fact that she would have been fully aware was driving me almost as insane as the scent of Bella's blood did.

I must admit I had been very annoyed with Alice ever since lunchtime when she had the vision with more clarity of me and Bella in the forest. She knew I had seen it in her mind as soon as she saw it. But she refused to give me an opportunity to speak with her ever since. Especially since she had planned to leave the school within minutes of it happening. She did nothing to quell my anger, I knew she would also try to think through the vision but with her being in close proximity to me she was shielding her mind reciting a knitting manual in her brain. It was obvious that she was hiding something from me; it frustrated me more that I couldn't even hear her own perceptions of the vision.

I had been waiting hours to speak to her and it had seemed that the day had dragged on, more so then usual. The rest of my siblings seemed unaffected by what had past in the lunch room, although they were aware Alice had experienced something they weren't curious as to what.

Rosalie had asked me what was wrong when she met me at the car at the end of school. She could apparently see that something was affecting me. For once Rosalie's thoughts had been caring as opposed to vain. She was worried about me. I told her and Emmett what had happened. Hoping that should Bella come near us whilst we were in the parking lot, they would know to protect her. Ever since I had told them Emmett's thoughts had been flooded with nothing but ridicule for me.

He wasn't helping my foul mood any. I drove the familiar route with more fervour then I had before, Emmett was singing parody songs in his head and changing the words round so that they would be about me. Rosalie was considering trying one of her new outfits that she had bought at the weekend.

I felt partially relieved when I arrived home and waited for them to get out of the car. Emmett lingered a moment longer switching to nursery rhymes

'_Twinkle twinkle little Edward, what a weird BOY you are, why did you just want to eat me? And then drive straight off in your car.'_

I let out a deep resonating growl towards Emmett who laughed a billowing laugh that seemed to vibrate through the car and got out to open the front door for his wife.

He was irritating me to no end. I drove around to the back of the house to the garage. To park my car in the shelter from the winds which were due to blow through the area during the night.

When I went in the house, Rosalie had already gone upstairs. Emmett was waiting for me in the lounge. He'd stopped trying to ridicule me and had changed to being questioning. He was clearly worried about me.

'_Everyone falls off the wagon at some point. It was only a matter of time before it happened to you Mr perfect.'_

I was trying to ignore Emmett, but the only other option for me was to hear Rosalie as she walked around her bedroom _'I wonder if using this fake tan stuff that everybody's been going on about would work on me. Would vampire skin colour with it or would it come off in powder. My skin isn't like a sponge so maybe it wouldn't soak. I'll ask Alice to see what she thinks'_ my sister was constantly thinking about herself and the way she looked.

I rose and moved to the window. Alice and Jasper couldn't stay out much longer. They were only hunting close to home.

I had been standing at the window for a while becoming increasingly annoyed at my sisters absence. I couldn't see anyone coming on the horizon and, id been watching it for a while and even the sight of a bird taking flight had made me feel slightly hopeful that it was them.

I placed both my hands on the glass in front of me, leaning so my forehead touched the warm panel. It would have been brilliant had the panel offered some form of comfort or at least worked towards calming my mind. Emmett decided to choose this moment to invade my attempted solitude, '_Are you mad just because you nearly drained a human. What's the point, it didn't happen. So why are you brooding over it. Stop being so moody and get on with it. It is Bella that has made you like this isn't it?' _My brother was greatly irritating me and wasn't helping my mood. I growled 'No' to him.

Out of the blue, a warm wash of emotions began passing over me, calming me to the core. I began fighting against the trespassing emotions that were invading my body. I could almost taste the bitterness in my mouth and I could imagine that if it were possible bile would have rose up from my stomach.

Jasper was nearby, and I knew that if he was then so would Alice. Their cowardice angered me still. I felt as though it was an attack upon me and my assailant wasn't even allowing me to face my foe head on. I let out a snarl, unable to focus on any particular place outside the window to direct it at. My snarl turned into a loud growl, which I was sure that anyone within a short distance of the home would have heard.

I could just make out the heads of Alice and Jasper as they came into view. Walking slower than even a human would. They were still out of hearing range. All it would take was for them to come a few steps closer and I would be able to hear their thoughts. No doubt they would be apologetic. I expected this, especially from Alice. I expected nothing less than the most profound apology known to mankind.

I could quite easily have gone out to meet them. But I knew that had I gone to them, I wouldn't be able to control my reactions nearly as well as I would do when surrounded by my family and the home which would ensure I remembered who I was. I felt purely animalistic at that moment. Shrouded with the purest rage, anger and an intense vicious hatred towards my sister. Feelings and their intensity only added to my disgust over being a vampire. We were unable to feel even simple emotions; everything was always to the extreme. I was so confused, why had Alice allowed this to happen.

I watched as Jasper turned Alice to face him. He was speaking to her and kept glancing back in my general direction. I started pacing in front of the window. They were taking too long to get to the house. I could see the worry on his face as he spoke, taking his hand and brushing lightly against Alice's cheek.

After a few moments they started walking back towards the house. Jasper was clearly unhappy with the situation. I focused on sending another wave of my anger towards them. I wanted Jasper to be completely clear on what was waiting for them inside the house. I tried to hear their thoughts. Alice's were completely blank; I could only faintly hear Jasper's who was thinking about purchasing a book. It seemed cruel to me that he could consider what he wished to purchase at that time. His thoughts were gradually becoming louder and clearer, but they didn't change from the course they were on.

Emmett seemed to notice my sudden stillness and came to stand next to me. Undoubtedly he could also feel the anger and the tension that was crackling through the air around us.

Alice walked through the door first. I could see that Jasper had tried to push her behind him, almost to shield her from me. He could feel every single emotion I was feeling at that moment and it was quite chivalrous of him to try and cover her. I could feel calm being to flood my body; I gave Jasper a stern look. Trying to relay to him that manipulating me in the present situation was a very bad idea. I felt them retract from me.

I ran straight to Alice, I was at her before even half a second had passed. I grabbed her by the arms and shook her hard. I could see the fear in her eyes. 'Why?' I shouted at her. With that one simple word I forced all my hurt, all my pain, betrayal, sadness and confusion onto her. I wanted her to see and to understand why her actions had caused so many problems.

'W..w..why w..w..what Edward' She was really scared. It was the first time I had seen her scared. Never mind all vampires in general, I'd never even heard of one being scared. I felt a stab of guilt for inflicting this upon my sister. I peeled my fingers off her flesh and released her. Jasper pulled her behind him, standing between me and his mate. I was in a state of disbelief as to how Alice couldn't possibly know what I was referring to.

'How could you not tell me about this? How could you possibly think it would be okay to leave when something like that would happen? I nearly killed her and its all your fault. You should have told me before you left' I was really pissed at her. I could feel the venom when it coincided with my words. Reiterating the hurt I felt in her response.

'Nearly killed who Edward? I don't know what you're talking about.' The look in her eyes as she spoke showed sincerity and confusion. She couldn't possibly be unaware of what transpired today. It wouldn't be possible for her not to have seen it.

'You should know. You've done nothing but watch Bella for a long time now. If you aren't even going to try and stop things like this happening then you should just stop! Don't put too much faith in that vision of yours. I won't be seeing her again, I'll kill her. Just because you know who the woman in it is now, doesn't change anything. It is not going to happen.' I spoke my words through gritted teeth. My anger not even subsiding as I hoped that it would have done.

'Why don't you want to be happy, why won't you even give yourself a chance at love. She could complete you Edward. She is perfect for you; you just need to give her a chance. 'Alice sucked on her lower lip as she finished speaking. It began to tremble and her eyes became glassy with unshed tears. I'd upset my sister, I'd broken her.

'It isn't going to happen. Forget about her. All of you' I looked around at my brothers and sister, trying to make the point clear to them all.

Their thoughts began to invade my head once the buzz of anger began to subside. Jasper used his empathic ability to show me what he was feeling. It seemed he was mirroring my own emotions back to me. He was furious at me and was still trying to protect his wife. Emmett's thoughts only contained laughter. He was mocking the whole argument. I shot the most disgusted look in his direction. His thoughts ceased. I was expecting Alice to be trying to continue the argument with me. I was surprised when all I could hear from her was a recital of all the dynasties of china and their rulers.

'What are you hiding from me Alice?' She looked away from my face in a nonchalant manner. I dodged around Jasper and grabbed her again. Giving her a strong shake to try and release the ropes that were binding her thoughts from me. She didn't answer me. Suddenly a crippling wave of sorrow hit me. My legs were knocked beneath my form and I held my hands out to brace my body as I fell to the floor. I felt worse than I ever had in my whole life. I pulled my knees up towards my chest. Wishing that tears could fall from my face. I wanted to cry. I felt as though I was feeling the grief for every person in the whole world that had ever died.

Alice released herself from Jaspers arms. He had grabbed her as soon as the sorrow hit me. She rubbed her arms gently and I could see she was beginning to compose herself. As the sorrow abated I stood in one swift movement. My anger was much stronger than it had been even before my sister had come home. I had found nothing out from her. I hadn't even got the apology from her that I needed to hear. I hated being forceful with my sister but when I was angry I had no way to rein in my emotions and disguise them. It wasn't my fault that she was the cause of all the unrest in my heart at that moment.

'I'm leaving. And you Alice can tell Esme that it's because of you.' I poked my finger in her general direction trying to put emphasis on the point I was trying to get across to her. I fled towards the door in a swift moment, grabbing my jacket as I passed. I was halfway down the drive when I heard the door slam shut behind me. I didn't know where I was going but I knew that Alice would be held accountable for the destruction of our family.


	6. Emmett Helps In His Own Way

**Heya Everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Its a bit of Alice and Jasper. I'm sorry that I've been away for a while. I've just moved house and everything is still chaotic. The good news is I have another 9 chapters waiting to be submitted when I get a chance so if you bare with me there is still plenty to come. Anyways if you do enjoy this chapter please leave reviews. Leave a review even if you don't like it. Just let me know what you think. Thanks for sticking with me on this and please enjoy. After this chapter we should have some more from the mystery POV in the first chapter. Hmmmmm....**

APOV

I couldn't believe the way Edward had spoken to me, I was so confused. He had said something about nearly killing Bella. I felt like Edward had taken every positive thought and feeling that had ever possessed my body and brutally murdered them. I felt both conflicted and hurt. He was my brother and no matter how he treated me and no matter how much I wanted to at that moment, I could not hate him.

As he left the house the door swung heavily behind him, ricocheting off Esme's carved column and knocking over her antique vase in the process. I saw it hit the floor and shatter into a thousand pieces. Esme would be greatly disappointed that her favorite vase was broken. She cherished it. When the door slammed shut I knew Edward would be far away as the sound resonated through the house, emphasizing the emptiness at the desertion of one of our family members.

Rosalie made quick work of the stairs, coming to join the rest of us. She looked bewildered, confused and completely oblivious as to what had occurred. I could not contain myself any longer. My body began to shake and my eyes became heavy and glazed. I had never wanted to cry more then I had at that moment. I was extremely sad and confused.

"Emmett what happened? What did Edward mean that he nearly killed her?" Jasper would always be my hero. He was able to put my thoughts into words when I was least able to compose myself into coherency.

"Edward and Bella were in biology together. Edward couldn't stand the smell of her blood. She called to him. He spent the whole hour planning to kill her. Luckily, he didn't. He fled the room before anything serious happened. He's being a girl. He couldn't handle a teensy bit of teasing." Emmett had a gleeful smile on his face. I got the impression he was enjoying being the center of attention for once.

"I didn't see and I didn't know. Is that what he was blaming me for?" My voice had dropped to a near whisper. I just did not seem able to put any emphasis behind my speech, although I knew I had been heard.

Jasper put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. He kissed the top of my head as I placed my hand into my pocket for my mobile phone. I knew I would not be able to talk to Esme. She would be purely heartbroken. I could not handle my mother. How could I break her heart? I decided to call Carlisle. I quickly punched in his number, hoping he would be available to speak to me.

Placing the phone to my ear, I slowly walked around the large living room. I could feel the eyes of my family members watching me. Jasper reached out for my hand, as our fingers touched he sent a wave of his emotions through my fingers. He was worried about me; he was concerned and wanted me away from everyone. I tightly squeezed his hand, smiling a very loving smile and I hoped to reassure him that everything would be alright.

By the third ring I had found myself standing by the front door stepping on the vase shards. I aligned myself with the Grecian pedestal that currently had an extensive expanse of flowers adorning it. I picked out the dead petals and started to spread some of the colours so the oranges, pinks and reds were not too close together. A slight click sounded in the receiver, an indication that someone had answered the phone.

"Yes Alice, what is it?" Carlisle's voice seemed flustered and slightly annoyed. I knew he would always have time for us, his family, but I couldn't help but wonder if this would be the right time to inform him of Edwards departure or not. I found myself almost disconnecting the call. However, I knew I could not do that to Carlisle. It would have been rude to hang up on him.

"Hello Carlisle. I thought you should know Edward's gone." My eyes glistened over as a build-up of tears spread in a film over my pupils. My eyes stung with tears that would never grace my cheeks and which would never fall. That would never allow me the much needed release of pent up frustration and sadness.

It took a while for Carlisle to respond. He was uncharacteristically silent. "What happened, Alice?"

"There was a row and he left. It seems Edward had a problem at school with Bella and he blames me for not forewarning him. He will be coming back, I've seen that but I don't know when." My voice was quivering and I realised that I was demolishing the flowers with my stress. That was another thing that Esme would be unhappy with me about. I sighed, feeling annoyed with myself for having not exerted more self control.

"Oh right, well then nothing to worry about Alice, he'll come around. Who's Bella?" said Carlisle.

"She's the one, the girl we have been waiting for. We saw her. She's here and Edward nearly killed her."

"Is she alright?" I could hear the worry and the questioning tone in his voice. I could tell he was highly concerned.

"She's fine Carlisle. I'm sorry to ask this of you, since none of this is your fault, but do you think you could tell Esme. I don't think I could cope telling her. She's going to be so upset." I opened my free hand and knocked the dust that was once a full bloom orange rose onto the floor. I could not help but feel pessimistic. I seemed to be destroying everything today. I turned to walk back to Jasper. I needed my husband and the feel of the anxiety in the air showed me that he needed me too. My brother and sister had already left the room. It seemed that the mingling emotions emanating from Jasper were too much for them to bear.

"Of course Alice, I'm going to leave early and I'm sure Dr. Robertson will take over my shift. After all he owes me since I covered for him last month. I'll pick Esme up on my way home and take her for dinner. I'm sure it'll calm her down a bit. When we get home we all need to have a talk. I get the feeling there is more to this then you're telling me but don't worry about it now. We'll see you in a few hours." Carlisle was always acting as the peacemaker. This quality of his was just one more thing that endeared him to me.

"Goodbye, Carlisle. We'll see you soon." I closed my phone and placed it back in my trouser pocket.

Jasper was by my side as soon as I was finished on the phone. He entwined his fingers with mine and placed a tender kiss on my cheek. I began to walk towards the stairs pulling him with me. I needed to be with him alone. I needed to be held, to know that everything would be okay. Although I had seen what would happen and I clearly knew that things would be fine, it was just a sense of longing and appreciation that I needed. I did not know if I could hold myself together for much longer.

JPOV

I could clearly see the strain on the face of my beautiful wife. The emotion she was expressing visually was nothing compared to what was being expressed from her heart. Her hurt, anger, sadness and regret were becoming more intense by the second and I hoped to stop them pretty quickly.

She pulled me towards the stairs, I willingly followed her. I had no idea what was going to come but whatever she wanted, I was prepared to do it for her. When we reached our bedroom door she gently turned the handle, releasing my hand she went to the bed. She collapsed onto the soft mattress and curled herself up into the fetal position and her body began trembling with sobs. I watched her for a moment, unsure of what she needed me to do. I did not know what was needed. I twisted the knot in my stomach that allowed me to resonate calm and happiness through the room. I could constantly feel the emotions of others no matter what I did but if I wished to manipulate their emotions I needed to allow myself to feel the pain. I knew it would be better and I never did it without cause.

She raised her hand and motioned for me to stop. I released the knot as the emotion seemed to pull back into myself. The best way I could explain how I spread out the emotion would be to imagine an elastic band all tied up and twisted together. That would be the knot I felt in my stomach. Then imagine trying to pull the elastic out while it was twisted. That was how it felt for me. It was a constant strain but I had so much experience with it, that it was almost second nature to me.

"Not now, Jasper, please. I think I need to be on my own. I'm sorry darling but I don't think I can cope with people at the moment." I could feel the confusion from her. It was almost as if one moment she wanted me and the next she wanted no-one. Her words came out as barely a whisper. A human would not have been able to hear her words even if they were standing next to her. I nodded in response. The action seemed quite stupid knowing that she was unable to see me with her back turned to me. I held my hand out to the door handle. I could sense my wife waiting for a reaction.

"As you wish my love." I left the room, making an extra special effort to ensure the door did not make too much noise as it closed.

I decided to go and find Rosalie and Emmett. I stood still and focused my hearing to try and locate them. Following the sound of their voices I found them on the front drive. I first saw a large slick of oil on the gravel driveway. I smiled at the thought of Esme's reaction when she saw the residue. Our family was not exactly having a good day when it came to pleasing our mother. But at least this time it was not something my Alice had done.

Emmett was the first to realize I was there. He was sitting on the floor with his back leaning against one of the rear tires. He had the frame propped up against his shoulders acting as a durable jack. Rosalie's legs were poking out from underneath. "Hey bro, how's she doing?"

"Upset, but she'll be alright. Can you do me a favor and keep an ear out for her. She wants to be alone but I'd appreciate it if you'd be here if she needs you. I'm going out for a little while." I had already begun walking away. I knew I could count on Emmett.

"Sure thing Jazz, have fun. Drain me a couple of virgins while you're out." He began laughing and I heard Rosalie telling him to shut up as he was rocking the car. He instantly stopped laughing.

I began running. I found myself wondering where Edward would go. He could have always gone renegade again or there was that house in Maine that he had bought a few years back. I doubted he would go there though since we had not been gone long enough to avoid suspicion. He may have gone to Tanya's in Alaska, but regarding the awkward nature of the relationship between the two of them it seemed very unlikely. I had a nagging feeling that he may have been drawn to Bella. Judging his reaction to how their first meeting went, I worried for her safety.

Within minutes I realised that I had changed course and had begun running towards her house. I knew the house where the local Chief of Police lived. In a small town like this we could not help but know where the residencies of each of the townsfolk were.

I reached an area of dense trees. The gnarly branches were clawing my body as I ran through the underbrush. If I had been human, my skin would have been torn to shreds. But the granite like effect of my flesh meant the branches had no effect on me other than to damage my clothes. It felt as if they were trying to pull me back, trying to stop me from going to her house. They seemed to know some dark secret that I did not and as best as I could tell, they were not going to share.

I eventually fought my way through the thickets and entered the property via the garden. Although it appeared dark, the sun had not yet set and seemed to be hidden behind a blanket of cloud. This gave the impression of it being past nightfall. I made a special effort to remain in the shadows as I manoeuvred myself to the closest possible point near her window. She was home alone. I could only pick up on the emotions of one person and the sounds of the single beating heart supported my analysis. I could not smell Edward anywhere near the property and I could tell he was not in the house with her. I nimbly climbed up a leafy oak that allowed me to have a clear view of both her and her room without allowing myself to be seen.

She was wandering around her bedroom, idly picking up objects and placing them in new locations only to return to them after a few seconds and move them again. There was a whirring noise accompanying her that, after a short time, I realized was an antique computer mounted on a built in desk. She turned to the computer as it came to life. I could sense so many conflicting emotions: - attraction, confusion, worry, indifference, longing and frustration. It always surprised me when a single living organism such as a human felt so much in such a tiny fragile frame.

The emotions that were spilling from Bella worried me. From what Alice had informed me, Bella would one day be part of our family both as a human and as a newborn vampire. I did not look forward to the day when the influence of my family would affect her emotions. How much more complicated could they become?

Edward had already proved that he could not be around Bella without wishing her harm, or rather wishing her dead. If Carlisle had taught us one thing it was to care for humans not harm them. And I tried, I really did. Unfortunately I constantly felt like a letdown to Carlisle. It was harder for me then the rest of them. I had consumed far more human blood then the others could even imagine so it was taking me longer to get used to the lack of their blood and the replacement.

I could not allow Edward to hurt Bella. If nothing else, then I could protect her whenever possible. Edward would not harm her during the day when she was surrounded by other people. Today was a prime example of that, but during the night when she was alone, that would be the time when Edward would have a chance to prey upon her. She would have no one who could pose as a witness or deter him from a feast. I could watch her during the night whenever possible.

A scraping noise roused me from my thoughts. She had turned on her desk light and pulled the heavy wooden chair up to the desk so she could use the fossilized computer.

Drumming her fingers on the table, she became focused with something on the screen. The thrumming sound never ceased to break beat. She worked on the computer, feeling quite anxious at what I could only assume would be the slow pace of the system.

After what had been about 10 minutes the tapping noise had stopped. I moved positions to become more comfortable. The lack of sound made me turn my head sharply in her direction. The emotions that I had been feeling constantly since I arrived began to change. Mingled in with them was something else. The sadness had intensified and so had the longing. She was becoming homesick.

If she felt this way after only a few days away from the place she called home, how would she feel if she did become enraptured in the Vampiric lifestyle? Knowing our secret was perilous in itself.

The sky was almost pitch black. I found myself fascinated with watching the frail girl in her room. She was taking care of rudimentary tasks but it was nothing important. Just watching the needs of a human after all this time of not paying attention to humans, I had almost forgotten the simple things such as hiccups, sneezing, being too warm, and being too cold, all the simple things.

I started to realize that the close proximity to Bella for a long period of time was awakening the burning sensation at the back of my throat. My hunger was growing. In an effort to prove myself a better person then Edward (stupid sibling rivalry) I would leave before I even became tempted to drain Bella.

Just as she left the room with her night things to ready herself for bed, I decided that for tonight my visitation was through.

I gracefully jumped down from my perch and headed off at a run through the forest. I headed to a different break of trees. Aiming not to wear a notable path in the forestry, I had been meticulous when it came to anything that would expose my presence at being here.

The burning was becoming much more prominent. It would have been assumed that while I was out I would have gone hunting. Regardless of whether I had hunted earlier in the day or not, I decided I should hunt to at least try and mask any of her scent that was lingering on me.

I heard the beating of their hearts before I saw them. I headed into an easterly direction knowing that very shortly I would come upon a heard of deer. I pounced up into a tree so I would gain better leverage on the animal.

I watched for a moment, the scent of the wooded animal coursing through my nostrils. The musky scent brought my attention solely to the largest buck. I listen to his heartbeat, imagining that if I had one, my own would beat along with the animals.

I waited for the two closest to it to move. What I could only assume would be the mate and the fawn. Alice seemed to like modern movies. And whenever she saw a fawn when we were out hunting, her eyes would become glossy and she would demand we leave the fawn and mother alone. Personally, I was quite annoyed at that. Since it had pretty much been decided that I could either have an animal or drink human blood, I disliked the idea of my options being further limited.

I could not deny my wife absolutely anything she requested. When she looked at me with innocent glassy eyes, my still heart practically crumbled and I would do anything she asked.

The mother moved a foot to the side and there was my opening. I jumped down on top of the beast and snapped its neck in one swift movement. In the time it took the mother to notice me I already had my teeth sunk into the throat of the buck. As I lapped the final bit of blood out of the puncture wounds the other animals had gone. I could not even hear the sound of insects scurrying. I was purely alone.

Pushing the carcass to the roots of a tree where I knew it would also become sustenance for the surrounding wildlife. I wiped my mouth on my sleeve and laid down on the forest floor. Directly above me was a break in the canopy and the moon was trying to break through the cloud bank.

I knew my absence would have been noted. My wife who was already fragile due to her argument with Edward would be missing me. I began to feel shame. I should not have left her and for the most part, my visit to the Swan residence had been futile. I need to get home.

I was up and running as fast as I possibly could to my home, to my wife.


	7. Flashback1

**Thought I would give you another chapter from the mystery POV from the prologue chapter. I hope you like it. But I wonder who it could be. Hmmm.............**

I found this whole place tedious and annoying. I'd rather not be here but I needed to be close by to keep my shopping partner happy.

I had found myself in the shopping centre on a blistering hot day. I could hear the buzz of the air conditioner blasting through the building. The cool air was circulating throughout the building, tasting dry and stale on my tongue.

I'd decided to sit-down outside one of the shops whilst I waited for the shopper to finish making their purchases in the antique shop. I knew I would be waiting a while and decided to relax against the wall. I was occupying the 'man seat' alongside other annoyed shoppers. Who gave me a confused stare as I sat.

I began to notice that everything was beginning to get brighter. It was a slow and gradual change but very distinct to me. It was becoming so bright that I was having trouble seeing.

I was scared. Nothing like this had ever happened to me before. Never in all my life had I been put in a position where my sight was rendered useless.

After a few moments it began to subside. Everything was slowly returning back to normalcy. The colours of the window displays seemed fresh and new, especially since my eyes had become used to the white glare that had almost blinded me moments ago.

I didn't know what had happened. I had never experienced anything in my life that would cause my sight to almost be taken from me. I had experienced something near to blindness and I had to admit I never wished to experience something like that ever again.

I looked around at all the people around me. Expecting that maybe they would be in a sheer panic. But it seemed that nothing had happened to them. They were oblivious to what had occurred and were carrying on with their shopping as though nothing had happened.

I began to feel disorientated. I was feeling dizzy and slightly nauseous. A tingling sensation began creeping onto my feet and up my legs. It felt as though I had stepped into the shallows of the sea and the waves were slowly swelling up my legs. I felt as though a blanket was covering me with tiny electric shocks causing the hairs on my arms to stand on end.

It suddenly occurred to me that I had lost the sense of sound. I could hear nothing except a delicate whistling. I couldn't locate where the sound was coming from but I knew it was beginning to get louder. I knew that to anyone watching me, my behaviour may have seemed erratic. But I just couldn't understand how no one else was experiencing this.

My sight had been returned to me, but now my hearing had gone. I wasn't sure which one I used the most but I felt like I was unprotected and in the open. I was relieved that I had my back to the wall, and then at least if I did need to fight to protect myself then no one could attack me from behind.

The whistling was becoming so loud that I was forced to cover my ears to try and buffer the sound that was invading my ear drums.

Then I realised what had caused the sound. A man walked around the corner with a young girl, no older than eleven on his arm. As they walked closer to me the sound began to quiet, returning to a dull buzz. I took my hands away from my ears, but could not take my eyes away from the couple.

"I'm old enough to do this on my own. Why does she think I can't buy clothes for myself? It's not fair sending me shopping, especially with you. This is so embarrassing." She was pulling her arm from his and I could see the annoyance creeping on his face. I got the impression he didn't want to be there with her either.

"I know you can do this yourself sweetheart. But your mother is at work and no matter what you say you aren't old enough to be left in control of my credit card. You'd probably buy a car instead of clothes." He laughed at her trying to lighten the mood.

She turned to look at me. She had noticed me staring and had nothing but disgust on her face. She didn't realise exactly what was happening and what she meant to me.

I couldn't believe that it had taken me this long to realise who she was. She was my angel. I realised shortly before the sensations of calm, love and happiness were sent towards me. I saw the young girls that stood a few feet away from me relax and begin to smile. It wasn't just me her feelings were impacting.

Just as soon as it had begun, the feelings began to disappear. As she turned into another shop she took the sensations with her. I felt my light go out, but it was instantly replaced by the blinding light that had stolen my vision from before. It had signified her entrance and seemed to be noting her departure.

I was shocked. I had not expected to see her here so far from home. I knew it had been almost a year since I last made the trip to see her, but this brief encounter had showed me that I had waited too long.

I had made a point of visiting her at least yearly since I first met her but of late I had tried to distance myself from her. I would need to put a greater distance of time between my visits in future, to try and strengthen my will power.

I hadn't realised how much I pined for the experience that came with seeing her. Each time it was completely different, alien almost. And when it happened in the presence of others it seemed to be mirrored onto them.

I wouldn't wait as long next time. Of all the times I had visited her in the past. None of them had been like this. And I hoped I wouldn't experience something like this again. But then again, I hoped I would.


	8. Chances With Wolves

**Firstly an apology for not updating for ages, in a nutshell 'life' enough said. So yeah anyway this is my absolute favourite chapter and I hope you all love it just as much as I did. Hopefully there won't be such a long wait next time. Thank you for all the lovely messages and as I promised I haven't given up on the story. Please enjoy and if you do like it let me know.**

Esme POV

Looking up at the blooming cherry blossom tree, I found myself entranced. The foliage was fascinating. The light pink petals that covered the earth appeared as a blanket.

I could not help but worry. My dearest husband Carlisle had called moments before. He had finished work early and wanted to come and spend some time with me. It was not that I did not want him to. It seemed so out of character for him to just leave work to spend time with me.

Please do not assume that I never see my husband. When he is normally faced with the option of finishing early he usually chooses to remain there until his shift is over. I love him very much and he is my entire life, but unfortunately it seemed suspicious for him to do this.

I had spent my day passing time analysing Jaspers new home in Seattle. I had to make it ready for the summer term for him to move into. And I would never allow one of my children to move into a home unprepared unless that was what they chose.

When Carlisle had made it clear he was coming to see me I had begun walking into the courtyard to the front of the house. I knew something was wrong so I was making the most of enjoying some of the minute privileges that life entailed before all hell would break loose.

Carlisle would only be a few moments longer. He had called me after he had set off to see me, knowing I would never decline his invitation.

I held my hand out, palm upwards, as the delicate little petals cascaded into my hand. I smiled and allowed the breeze to catch them and take them to the earth.

I heard the sound of a car turning onto the aged gravel road of the courtyard. Making a mental note that I needed to ensure it was re-laid before my newest son would inhabit the property.

I saw the black of a Mercedes turning towards the main entrance where I was standing. I turned and smiled towards the driver. I knew it was my husband but I could not see him. The severely tinted black windows had been worth their money. The car came to a standstill in front of me. The door opened and the blinding light of my life stepped out of the car.

While I had been transfixed on the upcoming vehicle I had not realized I had kept my hand outstretched. I kept my eyes on my husband and a smile was growing on my face as he came closer. He placed a gentle kiss on my lips and held my outstretched hand. He fingered the gentle petals, moving them gently around my palm.

"As pretty as you my love" he greeted me in the sweetest possible manner. This was usual for us. We had been together for so long now we barely bothered with simple pleasantries. While keeping eye contact I gently blew the remaining petals away, replacing them with his hand as I intertwined his fingers with my own. I looked up into his face expectantly for a few moments. When it seemed that I was not going to get a reaction I knew I needed to speak to him first. He was masking his face with a neutrally blank expression. Something was very wrong, now I really knew it instead of mindless speculation.

"What is it?" I knew that the expression on my face would have been comical to an outsider. But to us I was hoping that it portrayed my confusion and anxiety.

"Am I that easy to read?" His face fell, the blank expression changed to sadness. I nodded in response to his question. "There was some kind of fight between the kids. Edward's gone, but before you worry my darling he is going to return."

"Edward's gone? What exactly happened Carlisle? When is he coming home?" While my husband had been speaking I had been trying my hardest to remain calm. I knew that had Jasper been here he would have been shouting at everyone while trembling in a heap through channelling my emotions.

I did not know where my boy was. Why he would leave without at least saying goodbye. He promised me years ago that if he was going to leave, that he would say goodbye to me first. We vampires do not make promises lightly as it can be hard to keep track of all the promises we make while being determined to keep them. Edward hardly ever made promises and I always thought he would keep that promise to me.

I could feel my heart tighten, emotionally rather than physically. Just as I was on the brink of breaking down Carlisle brought my hand up to his mouth and kissed each of my knuckles in turn. He then leaned it on his cheek and nuzzled into it. "He is coming home to us. And anyway, we have better news," his face broke into a smile. I was obviously confused by his remark.

"Come my darling. We'll eat and then I shall explain." He lowered my hand as he spoke and began pulling me in the general direction of the parked car. I really was conflicted. I worried for my son. As of yet no one had given me a full explanation of what exactly had happened. But I had long since learned that if there was something I needed to know, then I would be told. Carlisle had already said he would tell me later so I knew I would be sure to find out soon enough.

Carlisle held my door open for me as I sat in the passenger seat in the car. After he got in the car with me he began to drive out of the courtyard. I was even more thankful that I had decided to run to Jaspers house as oppose to drive.

We drove through the city at a faster speed then what would normally have been allowed. The trees began to thicken and we had past the city limits. I noticed the familiar route that we were taking. It was the route to our favourite haunts.

After another fifteen minutes we came to the turn off and the car came to a halt. We exited hand in hand and ran the familiar track to our favourite place.

The animal life seemed to be heaving. Not even a minute after we had entered the luscious green forest we heard the sounds of the grey wolves that frequented the area, my favourite animal.

There were at least eight full sized wolves feasting on the carcass of some unknown animal. They were fighting over the flesh and crunching the bones like tooth picks. I was not in the mood for a fight with them. I released Carlisle's hand and sprang into a jump falling on two of the wolves and stunning them. They released the meat that they were chewing and collapsed under my tremendous weight as I landed. I saw Carlisle land opposite me. He landed on three of them himself. The remainder of the pack relinquished their meal and prepared for the attack. With five of their pack unable to defend themselves and their meal, it seemed as though the remaining three were surveying the situation. Their eyes darted from me to Carlisle. It seemed that I would have to fight regardless of whether I wanted to or not. We circled the wolves that made warning snaps with their jaws, flashing their razor sharp teeth. I looked at Carlisle and laughed. He seemed to be enjoying this game of 'piggy in the middle' as much as I was. The wolves didn't know who to focus their attentions on, me in front or Carlisle behind.

We circled them for a few turns. I noticed that one of the fallen wolves was beginning to come around. It looked at the other four that had collapsed, turned its gaze to the three advancing wolves and nimbly sprung back up onto its legs to join in the attack. It focused its intent eyes on me and pounced. I swung my fist round so it collided with its stomach. I felt its ribs crumble beneath my fist. The force caused the wolf to ricochet into a very aged tree. It slid down the tree. I assumed it dead at first but it lay still at the base of the trunk whimpering.

One of the three in the middle took that moment to attack me whilst my back was turned. I used the beasts own weight to throw it into the same tree that its comrade had impacted on. Its body hit the tree snapping in two in the middle, its broken bones pierced its skin. I saw blood drip to the floor before the wolf landed on top of the suffering beast. The weight of the second wolf killed the first. Landing awkwardly on its head, I heard its skull crunch and squelch as the bones gave way and the brain became compressed.

I turned back to face Carlisle, he had a look of awe on his face and I could see another very familiar emotion beginning to zigzag across his features. He smiled and winked at me. "There will be time for that later, first let's eat!" upon hearing my words the other two wolves turned and ran from the carnage.

I placed a hand on each of the wolves' necks beside me and snapped them in two. I never fed off an animal before it had died. I took no pleasure in that and the only benefit there was to feeding on a live animal was that the blood flowed easier. Carlisle had said many times that I was too soft on them. I looked at him knowingly, which was an indication to him that he should do the same. His two died instantly and were no longer feeling pain. We each leaned over our dinner and began to feast. We would not feed off the two fallen. There was more than enough blood contained in the four at our feet to sustain us for days.

Carlisle finished feeding before I did. He walked over to me crouching at my side. My instincts were telling me to be protective of my meal. I was behaving no better than the wolves with their carcass. But I knew my meal was safe. He ran his hand up my back gently tracing the contours of my spine. I finished feeding and turned to look Carlisle in the eye. His eyes were not the pale yellow that I would have expected moments after eating, they were black and very lust filled.

I stood up removing my top when I reached full height. I gave him a wink and walked ahead of him. There was a glade nearby to us which held a closed in spring. It was very beautiful, romantic and hidden. It was our spot. I carried on shedding my clothes as we walked, when we came to the entrance to the spring Carlisle came up beside me. He too had removed his clothes. He was standing next to me naked. I could see his firm peachy behind and couldn't help but smile. He walked ahead of me climbing into the cool cascading water and standing under the gently flowing mountain fed waterfall. When he was submerged to his waist and standing under the waterfall he turned to me. The water bounced off his shoulders and his alabaster skin seemed almost ghostly in the faint light. I walked forward to join my husband in the water. He watched my body as I entered the water, drinking in my figure, and his obvious appreciation was very visible in the clear water.

* * *

I lay on a large rock drying off nicely. Carlisle had just returned with our clothes that had been strewn all over the forest floor. I picked up my trousers and started dressing. Carlisle had just finished tying his shoes and had joined me on an opposite rock. When I had finished dressing, I took my husband's hands in my own.

"You said you had good news for me. Edwards gone, I understand that but I'm sure he has his reasons. I'm assuming you don't know anything else of importance to do with Edwards's departure otherwise you would have told me already. So please, what is this good news?" Without intention my voice had an essence of desperation.

"Well that is not entirely true. The girl in Alice's vision has arrived in town. Her name is Bella. All I know is that there was an argument, regarding Bella which has caused Edward to leave." He seemed relieved at informing me of this new development.

"Oh, well we will speak to Alice when we get home," I didn't know entirely what to think. But I was a firm believer of that the world works in its own way and eventually things will work out well.

**So please rate and review if you liked it as I said, I always love hearing from you!**


	9. Taking Responsibility

**I've managed to take time out to submit.......finally. The joys of being hospital-bound. I do hope this makes up for the long wait. Please let me know what you think.**

**I don't own anything Twilight but I sure could do with Carlisle right now.**

EmmettPOV

I had been sat under my wife's car for hours. I had hoped that the wind and setting sun would have made her finish her tinkering for the night, but instead she had brought out a torch and kept telling me that, as I could not feel the wind, it was a poor excuse of trying to get out of helping her. She followed her chastising with throwing a spanner at my head. I was not quite sure how she managed to get the angle just right from underneath the car but I would love to know.

We may as well have been alone. In fact, we could have been. We had not heard a single sound from Alice and, with Edward and Jasper out, there was only my mum and dad. I began humming 'Always look on the bright side of life' rocking my head from side to side with the tune. My head jolted forward sharply and I turned slightly to see what had happened. There was a tinkling sound and I saw a wrench lying next to the spanner on the floor.

Rosalie was laughing beneath the car. I'd had enough, I was bored and Rosalie hated talking when she was working on her car. It was all incredibly boring in my opinion. At least when I worked on my car I left a nice trail of damage behind for her to clear. She acted pissed off but I knew she enjoyed mending the broken engine. I did dumb it down sometimes as well, breaking things deliberately.

I felt a vibration of crunching under my behind. I turned my head in the direction of the entrance of our driveway. Rosalie pulled herself out from beneath the car and I felt relieved that I could now lower the car. Just as I was standing up a streak of black permeated the atmosphere as the full extent of Carlisle's black Mercedes pulled up to the house.

As the car came to a halt next to Rosalie's, Esme stepped out. She looked quite flustered. "Hey kids, you don't know where Alice is do you?" She had already reached the stairs at the front of the house. She stopped when she didn't get an automatic reaction from either me or Rosalie.

"She's upstairs as far as I know, we haven't heard from her for hours. Jasper asked us to stay away she needs to be alone." Rosalie replied as she leaned down to the floor to pick up the spanner and wrench.

"Hmm.... a few hours you say. Then she has been on her own long enough, I don't care if she gets mad. I'll get mad and she'll regret it." Esme's eyes flashed with anger. It occurred to me that since Jasper left we hadn't heard anything in the house. This meant no one had cleaned up the carnage from Edwards's tantrum. Uh oh!!

Rosalie started to follow Esme into the house. I leaned out and took her hand. She spun to me looking very confused. I shook my head in response. Just in time it seemed. "WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED TO MY VASE!!!? EMMETT!!!" Rosalie looked at me and laughed. Esme surely was mad, but accusing me, it wasn't happening.

"Esme, it wasn't me. Blame Edward," I never liked to tattle on my brothers. No wait, I did like to. And there was no way I was going to replace that vase; it cost a hell of a lot of money.

"Am I to assume he also demolished my flowers?" Esme had stuck her head out the door and was looking at me. She was extremely unhappy.

"Blame Alice for that one," I realized a moment too late that maybe I should have taken the blame for the flowers; Alice had already been through enough with Edward shouting at her. But oh well, what's done is done. Esme stormed back into the house and I could hear her light footsteps as she mounted the stairs at a typical human pace.

"Nice going Emmett, you know you could have said you'd done it," Rosalie clipped me round the head with the wrench again. I feigned injury, staggering away rubbing my head. A flicker of remorse graced my beautiful wife's face and almost as quickly as it had come, it was gone.

I flung my arms up in a very childish manner and stalked off into the house. If Alice was going to get in trouble I at least wanted to be able to take some steam off of her. I would replace the flowers for her if it would help matters any.

I heard Esme's voice as she opened Alice's bedroom door. It was so soft and delicate. There was no trace of the anger which was there a moment before. Maybe it was a good thing to come clean. My mother never could tolerate people that were upset. I stayed inside for a few more minutes. The conversation upstairs was very quiet and was being spoken very fast. Obviously with the intention of no one, i.e. me was listening in.

When I was sure the coast was clear I went back outside to where Carlisle and Rosalie were standing. Carlisle looked very amused and Rosalie looked as though she was eager to get working back on her car. If I did not find something important to do quickly then I would be stuck under the car for the remainder of the night.

I walked back into the house to grab a broom. No woman can be mad at her son for cleaning. I started clearing the debris and had a look at the wall to see if I would need to repair it, or the door for that matter. They both seemed fine if not slightly chipped. I'd let Esme make the decision about that one.

There was a bang upstairs followed by a mini hurricane which I could only assume was Alice. I looked in the direction she had gone and it seemed to be towards the woods. Both Carlisle and Rosalie looked as bewildered as I did.

APOV

I was running as fast as I could, smelling the air around me trying to pick up on Jasper's scent. I was livid. When I asked him to leave me alone I did not mean disappear. I could not help but feel that he had been very inconsiderate towards me. How could he do this? I had thought it strange when he had been gone a while and had not come up to see me. I secretly think I wanted him to come upstairs to check on me so I could then spend some time with him. Have some hugs and other things. Why did it have to be Esme that came to comfort me?

I relaxed my body to every single one of my hunting abilities. Opening myself to every essence contained on the air. I held myself as still as possible as I focused. After a few moments of turning this way and that, a clear scent of cut grass, snow and vanilla were all combined as one. I recognized it as my husband Jasper's smell. I ran into the scent as fast as my legs would carry me. He was heading into town.

My surroundings became a blur as I ran but I was still able to focus on every single detail around me. The oppressing darkness of the forest to my left and within seconds the motorway loomed up on my right. There was barely any traffic at this time in the evening. Sunset barely called for much activity in the sleepy town of Forks.

In a matter of seconds houses began to approach on the right. Towards the Forks turnoff, just as the motorway began to narrow, I crossed into the forest that bordered the outskirts of town. Even sure that at the speed I was running, I wouldn't even be able to leave indentations in the earth as my feet came into contact.

He was running in a specific direction. Why would he need to be in town? What could make him travel here away from the house? He loathed humans the majority of the time, so why would he go towards them? It seemed very out of character for Jasper. He blamed them for the pain and disappointment he felt, especially when they weakened his resolve. Also the mesh of emotions that engulfed him tended to leave him confused and hateful towards the people that surrounded him.

After running for a few moments I came across a house that I had passed many times before. Although I had never needed to be here before, I knew where I was.

This was the home of Bella Swan. This was her home. I turned my head towards the wind, allowing my extensive hearing ability to roam the house. There was only one person here. Jasper wasn't here although his scent was becoming increasingly stronger. My brain was warped with confusion.

I noticed a forest bordering the rear of the property. Looking around me I tried to gauge whether I was either being followed or if my presence was known. Satisfied that my safety was still intact I slowly approached the property. I think it was partially my curiosity that was bringing me closer and beckoning me towards the woods. But there was still the added mystery of my husband's scent which was growing stronger the closer I went.

I could hear a faint creaking sound coming from within the property. Faint but quite distinct in that the house was groaning. It was moving in its foundations, probably in need of desperate household repairs. I took it as a warning to be cautious.

I hated feeling this needy. This exposed. But I could feel my husband was keeping something from me and, with a union such as ours, secrets did not exist, especially with our combined powers.

I looked at the vacant space ahead of me. Experiencing a rogue thought which caused a smile to enliven my face momentarily, I could not help but think of what Esme would do if she was given free rein on the Swan residence. The yard was clear. There were no active persons within the property. The steady thrum of a heartbeat signified that whoever was home was asleep. I knew I would not get caught. I slowed my run into a steady advance. Closing my eyes to the surrounding irrelevant world I tried to block everything out that had no need to influence me at that moment. I seemed to walk into a pocket. His scent was more intense, much more powerful and strong. He had lingered in this spot for more than a few moments. Opening my eyes I found myself standing at the base of a tree exceedingly close to the family home. I could not help but ask myself, what could have possessed him to come this close.

Surrendering to my instincts, no sooner had I decided to let my natural reactions take over, that I found myself sitting in the branches of a beautiful tree in the height of its bloom. His scent was so powerful. It had been diluted slightly by the passing northern breeze but I was still surprised at its intensity.

I was brought out of my reverie by a gentle snuffling sound. I turned my head in the direction the noise came from. I could not believe I hadn't noticed the window, it was mere inches from my fingertips yet I had been so wrapped up in my own thoughts to notice.

I could see her. She was asleep in her bed, very restless in her movements. She had her head turned towards the open window directly in front of me. I could see the worry etched into her delicate features. I could see the stress accentuating every contour of her heart shaped visage.

From my experience most people appeared their most relaxed while sleeping and I couldn't help but be concerned for my new family member. Her lips parted slightly and her breathing became more erratic. "Edward.................why?.............you hate me?................why?"

Her words caught my undivided attention. I leaned towards her, edging myself further along the branch aiming to get as close to her as possible. Eventually I reached the window ledge, swinging my legs over so I would be in her room. I simply couldn't help myself. I delicately crept closer to her, holding my breath in an unnecessary effort to become as quiet as possible.

"Mum...........they hate me.................I miss you................I...............come home?" a tear fell down her soft cheek and I couldn't help myself. I moved my hand forward in a smooth motion and quickly wiped the tear away. I was sad for her. She was being caused pain. I didn't like pain in any form. I could feel my body splitting in two. Part of me wanted to take her in my arms and hold her, protect her from everything that could possibly affect her life. The other part wanted me to leave, it felt like I was opposing. As far as things stood we didn't know each other. I was walking very slow and steady, retreating back out of the window. She would never know I was here.

I jumped down off the ledge and as the soles of my shoes collided with the damp earth a very slight thud could be heard.

**Please let me know what you think, it'll put a smile on my face**


End file.
